Calling Planet Aisha!
by Shining Li
Summary: How will the outlaw crew handle being on Planet C'tral C'tral? Can Jim and Gene possibly deal with all the flirtatious cat Women. Please R
1. Not Hungry??

Shinning: I don't own any of the Outlaw Star Characters or the show itself so if this is the creators please don't sue me! Although…if you were the creators of Outlaw Star then what are you doing on this site?…Can I have your Autograph!?!?!

****

Calling Planet Aisha! Chapter one*

"Another Mission complete." The redheaded outlaw confirmed, as Jim and he approached the Starwind and Hawking building. 

"This is great, all we have to do now is call up Fred then go to collect the reward money!" Jim chirped; happy that Gene finally got around to making them some money.

"UHG!" Gene said, slapping his forehead and sweatdropping. "_I_ have to call Fred? Why me!?"

"Heh…Nice try Gene, but you really expect me to call him after the 'you will be a very good looking man someday' comment?"

"Guess your right…I'll do it after we eat I guess." 

"Yeah Gene, and no procrastinating, I know how you are!" Jim scowled, punching in the key code to unlock the backdoor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said.

"Melfina! We're home!" Gene called, hanging his large coat-like-thing up on the rack.

The apartment was pretty shabby, yet warm, and had the smell of Melfina's cooking a - waft in the air. Melfina's dainty presence entered the room. Her soft black hair fell around her face and shoulders while her eyes remained the same peaceful brown. 

"Gene, Jim, welcome back. Dinner is almost ready."

"Where's the others?" Jim asked looking around at the unusual empty house.

"They went shopping…. Without me!" Melfina sighed.

"Hey, don't worry Mel, Gene will take you bright and early tomorrow morning. _After_ he calls Fred and gets our reward money of course." Jim said patting Gene on the back.

"Will you really Gene!" Melfina asked, clasping her hands her eyes sparkling.

"Well…uhh…Erg…ya' see…" Gene stammered, trying to make a desperate attempt of escape. "::Sigh:: of course Mel."

"Oh thanks Gene!" Melphina squealed, in the only possible way she could of course, this is Melphina you know. Then ran up and tightly rapped her arms around Genes waist.

Besides the sudden shock of the wind being knocked out of him and his rib cage collapsing, Gene felt a calm come over him, he was making Melphina happy. Although trust me, he hadn't forgotten the desperate need to pound Jim into a bloody pulp for getting him into this mess. 

Suddenly the door crashed open. In came Suzuka, and a very upset looking C'tral C'tral, Aisha. 

"So glad you guys are home. Dinner is just about ready!" Melphina said, smiling.

"::Sniff:: I am just going to go to my room." Aisha said, wiping tears from her face.

"But Aisha, don't you want to eat?" Jim asked, his tone worried. Aisha never showed sign of weakness, and she DEFFINELTY DEFFINETLY did not miss a meal.

"Huh? Food? ::Sniff:: No thanks Jim, I'd rather just go lay down." 

And with that the C'tarl C'tarl walked away to her room.

The outlaws gasped, and watched the sulking Aisha pass up the kitchen and the food. Well…all the outlaws except for Suzuka, she was still standing in her usual confident stance, with the usual board look on her face.

"Aisha….not…hungry!" Gene gasped.

" God! She even passed the kitchen right up. And she was crying, that is totally not like Aisha." Jim replied.

"Oh no, poor Aisha!" Melfina said, covering her mouth with a worried hand.

"Please you guys. Getting all worried over nothing. What's bothering Aisha is simple really, give it a rest. Especially you, Melfina, a little melodramatic aren't we?"

"Well spit it out already Zusuka! What's up with Aisha!" The all yelled.

"She's home sick, she misses the C'tral C'tral, her family, and her planet." Suzuki replied.

"Wait a second, what makes you think that Suzuka? It doesn't seem logical for a person like Aisha to miss anything, really. Especially if she was kicked off the planet in the first place." Gene said.

"Hey, I don't think you've got any room to talk about logic, Gene!" Jim laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Gene started. Grabbing Jim's head in a noggie.

"Will you guys grow up! You didn't let me finish!" Suzuka snapped.

"Heh...heh…Sorry Zuki-chan!" The said in unison, sweatdropping. 

"AHH DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!…erg…anyway. The point was, when Ashia and I were passing a costume store, she saw a C'tarl C'tarl costume hanging in the window. At first she laughed and said it reminded her of her father, then after that she couldn't stop the tears. What does that tell you, huh?" Suzuka said, smirking.

Jim pondered this. "Well it sounds like your right. I mean, who wouldn't be sad, she couldn't have seen her family in along time, that's hard."

Gene put his hand on Jim's shoulder. They both knew what it felt like to be apart from their loved ones. Of course Aisha was lucky enough to still have her family alive, Gene and Jim were permanently parted from theirs. 

"I say if Aisha is home sick, and she has the option of seeing her family, then we go at it!" Gene said enthusiastically.

"That sounds Great Gene, but what do we do until then. Aisha is crying a river up there!" Melfina whimpered. 

"Yeah! And you know how cats hate water." Jim cracked. 

"Hope she doesn't drown in it." Suzuka smirked. 

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Melfina suggested.

"No, I think Jim should go." Gene said flatly, nodding to Jim.

"Me?! Whatever gave you the idea I was a good choice, Gene!" 

Jim started to protest, but then just nodded and started to Aisha's room. He knocked no answer, just a small whimper. Jim took it as a 'come in' and opened the door. It was the first real time he had ever been in Aisha's room, and it was definitely not how he pictured it would be.

There were clothes and bedding all over the floor and it smelled like fish and sand. In the middle of the queen sized bed sat Aisha. Her back was turned to Jim, her legs over the side and her arms propped up on her knees. As Jim got closer he realized her head was in her hands, and she was still sniffling. 

"A…Aisha?" Jim started. Then walked up beside her. She looked up and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Jim, kinda' sorry you have to see me like this." She took a big sniff, then scooted over, welcoming Jim to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know what you feel Aisha." He said in reply. Trying to seem as mature as possible in such a serious situation.

"I'm in this position at least once every day." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You mean, you cry like this all the time, Jim?" Her ears perking.

Jim laughed a little and softly shook his head. "No, I don't really cry, I can't for Gene's sake. You know what he would do if he saw me cry?" 

Aisha laughed, and her eyes brightened. "Yeah, he would really freak, he pretty much relies on you to be the strong one sometimes. But…I really do miss my family…" she trailed off.

"That is really what I came to tell you, Aisha. Do you think it would be possible for us to go to C'tarl C'tarl?"

"Go…to…C'…C'tarl C'tarl? ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! WE COULD GO TO C'TARL C'TARL!!! OH JIM THIS IS SO GREAT!!" She said jumping up and squeezing Jim with her hug of death.

"Can't…breath." Was all Jim could manage to say. 


	2. Ashia's Family!

  
Shinning Li: K folks! You know the drill, I don't own any of the outlaw star characters, they all belong to a company or a person or something, so if you are the person or company please don't sue me! Hey...wait a sec...if you are that person or company then what the heck are you doing at this site!? C...c...can I have you autograph!  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I love the feed back! And I just want to let you know, THIS FIC WILL GO ON! *^_^* tell me some things you would like to see happen in this fanfic too, that would be great.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We will be reaching planet C'tarl C'tarl in approximately 5 minuets," Gilliam, the outlaw star's main computer, chimed in.  
"Roger that, Gilliam," Gene replied, typing commands into the keyboard in front of him.  
Aisha sat on the left side of the ship, biting her nails furiously.  
"A little nervous, are we Aisha?" Suzuka Twilight questioned, smirking at the cat woman.  
"Screw you dirt bag! A C'tarl C'tarl would never get nervous over something as stupid as returning to their own home planet!" She exaggerated.  
"Well say that to your nails, they have 'nervous' written, or should I say bitten, all over them," Suzuka said, raising a brow.  
"Just be glad Gene is between us, Suka-chan, or you wouldn't have a hand for nails to grow on!" she snapped back.  
"Please ladies, we're going to be there in a few minuets anyway, don't drag me into this." Gene said sweatdropping.  
"Don't worry about me Gene. Suzuka doesn't know what she is talking about. A delicate flower such as myself would never chew at her nails." Aisha replied sticking her nose in the air.  
"Just knock it off already you guys for crying out loud you're giving me a headache!" Jim busted out, taking no breath in between words.   
"Reaching C'tarl C'tarl space station, prepare for landing," Melphina interrupted from her look-at-me-I'm-naked-tube.  
"Are you ready, Aisha, this is it, you haven't seen your family in awhile now, right?" Gene asked.  
"Of course I am ready! As a C'tarl C'tarl I am ready for anything, I mean...how bad can it be?"   
(From somewhere in the ship you could hear Suzuka yelling "Aisha, stop calling me Suka-chan!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The outlaw crew headed down a long narrow hallway. The walls and floor were made out of glass, and you could see a forest with lush tropical plants surrounding.  
"Where are we Aisha?" Jim asked, looking up at his starry eyed friend.  
"Wow! C'tarl C'tarl is even better then when I left it!" She drooled. "Oh yeah! We are in the main entrance hallway. This will take us straight to the capital, or, in other words my father."   
"Your father!" Jim yelled, jumping up on his feet like he often did when scolding Gene.  
"Yeah ah' course. What did you expect? My father is the mayor of C'tarl C'tarl, his house is pretty much known as the capital!" She said, flipping her hair.  
"Aisha you never told us about this." Gene questioned.  
"Well I don't really see how it is any of your business, Gene Starwind." She snipped.  
"Guess your right..." was all he said back.   
Reaching the end of the long hall, Aisha squealed. "Ahh! We're here! We're here! I finally get to see my family again! Woo Hooo!" Of course when she realized everyone was looking at her like she was a psychopath, she sweatdropped and stopped.  
"COME IN," a voice boomed from the other side of the door. All the outlaw star gang hunched up at the sound of the thundering voice. Except Aisha, "Daddy! Daddy! I'm home!" She roared busting through the door.  
A man in long white and purple robes, with the same similar white hair, ears and eyes, stood up from the large thrown he was sitting upon.  
"Aisha..." he said, his large voice trailing off.  
"Dad," Aisha said smiling.   
For a split second you could see the same sparkling glimmer in his eyes, as you saw in Aisha's before she would do something like bite into a large, boiled lobster. But just as quickly it disappeared, and he looked away from his daughter.   
"Very well Aisha, welcome back to planet C'tarl C'tarl. Show your friends around if you want. Oh, and are you planning on staying in the tree houses?"   
"Of course, dad." She said, turning back into the same rough housing Aisha they always knew. "Why not...anyway, where is the rest of the family?"  
"Yes, the rest of the family, they are all around here somewhere. Good luck getting them, I bid you fare well." He said and walked away.  
Aisha turned around looking a bit proud. "So what do you think guys? None or your human earth fathers can be as powerful as that of a C'tarl C'tarl's!"  
All they did was sweatdrop, and make faces that looked an awful lot like this: 0.o; or this: u.u...  
"Erg...well I am going to get my family out here now. That is something else I never told you guys." She started. "I have one brother, and two sisters." With that she turned around. The next thing that happened was very confusing, and painful to the ears.  
Aisha took out a long tube looking instrument from her belt. She held the wood pipe to her mouth, and screamed, or roared...or whatever other sound you think Aisha would make.  
"OoooUUcH! AISHA!" Jim screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!"  
She turned around and cocked her head.  
"What is your problem? Can't handle a little C'tarl C'tarl communication?" She asked. "My siblings should be coming any second now."  
And that is exactly what they did. Within five seconds all three of Aisha's brothers and sisters were walking up to them. Aisha went down the line they had formed naming them.  
"This is George," She said pointing to the first one. "He is older than me by a year."  
George had short, puffy, white hair that went out everywhere and a red bandana on his forehead. He walked up to Gene.  
"What's your name?" He asked  
"Erg...Gene..S..Starwind." Gene stuttered, not really liking the look he was getting from George.  
"I'll remember that hot stuff." George said, winking.  
Suzuka could hardly contain herself from busting out with laughter. As well as Jim, but Melphina just looked a little confused, as she often did. Aisha continued down the row.  
"This is my older sister Penelope, she plans to take my father's place as mayor when he retires." She said beaming.  
Her hair, instead of being white, had a lavender tent. It was long and let loose, wavy, all around her body. Penelope was much prettier than any C'tarl C'tarl Gene had ever seen, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes in their sockets.  
"I've got important business to catch up on Aisha, I really must be going," she said.   
As she walked away, she passed Gene, who had been very openly gawking at her. She stopped right at his ear, and whispered, seductively.  
"You couldn't handle C'tarl C'tarl love." Then licked the tip of his ear lobe.  
Gene would have completely collapsed had it not been for the help of Jim and Suzuka, who where in tears from laughter.  
"Well anyway..." Aisha said, looking as her sister walked further away. "Yeah...this is my little sister, Naomi, she is only 13." She said patting Naomi on the head.  
Naomi was wearing the same thing as Aisha, and also had her hair in the braid, with the large ring at the end. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she looked extremely pissed off for being called 'only 13'. A look Jim knew all to well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
